The Dare
by Sweet-Hearted SilverEars
Summary: Just a short story. Some romance, because I don't write without it. lol. Mostly  sex. What would happen if Malfoy dared Potter to accept him? Sexually?.. Let's find out, shall we?.. Warning: MATURE ADULT CONTENT.


**Disclaimer : I do_ not_**** own Harry Potter. Rowling does. :( It's a pity, really. I could make it _so much_**_** better**_**. ;)**

**Here's a short story that I couldn't resist writing! ;) I hope you enjoy it****! :) Most of the love-scene was written throughout the duration of my little sister's baby shower, so.. lol. She didn't care. She doesen't like me, anyway. :) But, I hope you like this, regardless.. ;) Enjoy! :)**

**~Sweet-Hearted SilverEars~**_**  
><strong>_

_**The Dare**_

Harry stumbled through one of the corridors in Hogwarts, his green eyes unseeing as his mind overflowed with all the homework assignments that he had to do.

It was their first day back, for Godric's sake!

All the breath left him as he slammed into someone, instinctively grabbing their arms for balance as he gasped and wheezed for breath, his eyes hazy as he lifted them to look at the other person slowly.

"I'm sorry-" he began, cut off when his eyes met gray orbs, exclaiming in surprise. "Fuck, Malfoy!"

The blonde sneered at him, but he made no move to pull away from his hands, or body.

"Not likely, Potter. _I_ am the Dominant Partner."

Harry's cheeks flushed a deep red, his eyes wide, but then his expression softened slightly, the emerald orbs sparkling with something Malfoy could only describe as.. Sensual mischief?, his hands moving now, stroking over the soft skin of the Slytherin's forearms almost tenderly as he practically purred in answer.

"Well, isn't that just.. Marvelous? Because _I'm_ the Submissive Partner.."

"_What_?" he almost yelped out, loud enough to catch the attention of Zambini, Parkinson, Nott, and Crabbe and Goyle since he had been walking with them to class.

All of them came closer quickly, practically gliding nearer.

"Problems, Draco?" Pansy said warily, eyeing Potter suspiciously.

"Not at all, Pans," he said calmly, his gray eyes never leaving Harry's as he spoke.

"I've just been given some.. Rather interesting information by Potter here. However, I believe that he now needs to prove what he said."

"How?" the Gryffindor spoke softly, looking back at him.

"Later you will let me fuck you in the Slytherin common room. In front of these, and any others who happen to be there at the time."

All five of the Slytherin's gasped at that, certain that Harry would pull his wand on the blonde.

Instead, he nodded slowly in response.

"Deal."

They all stared in shocked silence now.

"But.."

"But what, Potter?" Draco asked him.

"You have to meet with me alone first to discuss the guidelines for this.. show. I'm _not_ going into this without some protection."

"Fine. During lunchtime. The Room of Requirement."

"Fine."

Then they went their separate ways.

* * *

><p>"So, Potter, what are your "guidelines" for this show?" Draco asked him with his usual sneer firmly in place as he watched him enter the room.<p>

"Why don't we sit down first?"

"Why?"

"Please?"

Draco scoffed, the Malfoy equivalent of rolling his eyes, but he sat across a coffee table from Harry in a big fluffy chair, crossing his legs elegantly at the ankles and placing his hands together on his knees as he looked at him.

"Spill, Potter."

Harry frowned at his rude tone, but he nodded curtly.

"First, modesty charms, front and back, for both of us. They already know what we'll be doing anyway, there's no reason for them to see it as well."

Besides.. he didn't want them looking at Draco like that.

"Don't be such an ice cube, Potter."

"I'm not an ice cube," Harry said calmly, shocking Draco with his next words.

"I'm a virgin, and I'm not budging on this. They should count themselves lucky enough that they get to see you deflower the 'Gryffindor Golden Boy'."

"Point taken. Next?"

"Second, Shield Charms. I don't want anyone getting.. over-excited as it were, and trying to touch us."

"Fine."

"Third, _no_ Preparation Charm. I've read about them, and I'm sure that they work just fine, but I'd rather not have a wand, anyone's wand, near my ass. Besides, the muggle way _is_ better in this particular case, I think. I want to _feel_ your fingers inside me, readying me for more of you."

Draco blinked, surprised when he felt his lower-abdomen clench tight at his words.

"Devious Slytherin, Potter, do you talk this directly to everyone?"

"Virgin, remember? So, no. Fourth, you've got to stop calling me 'Potter'. At least while we're having intercourse. My name is Harry. Which leads to the fifth guideline, a Silencing Charm that lets them here the noises we'll make, but not what we say to each other."

"I don't think there is such a thing, Pot- Harry."

"I know that there is, because I created the spell myself."

"_You did_?" Draco asked in a tone that sounded similar to awe before he cleared his throat and continued. "That's.. interesting."

"Thanks. Sixth, Protection Charms."

"Of course."

"Okay, seventh, last, and the most important. Either you take this one, or I walk and have no guilt about it whatsoever."

"Sneaky Slytherin, what is it, Pot- Harry?"

"I'm not doing this for a show," Harry said calmly, though his hands were shaking slightly on his knobby knees.

"If that's how it comes about, then that's fine, but I'm doing this because _I want you_. For more then just sex. As a friend, a lover, a companion. Acceptance doesen't mean that that happens, acceptance means that you accept and understand that that is what I want to come out of this. If I get hurt, and I might, then it'll be my fault for agreeing to do this at all, but.. I have to try. I _don't_ want to marry Ginny, despite what the whole damn castle thinks. It would be the same as marrying Ron. They're like family to me. You don't marry family, it's wrong. Regardless of what happens, you'll always have my virginity, and my heart."

* * *

><p>Draco and Harry stood facing each other in the Slytherin common room.<p>

Blaise, Theo, Greg, Vincent and Pansy sat on various couches and cushy chairs, along with a few other Slytherin boys and girls.

They had already chased out all the first and second years, Harry not wanting them to be there and Draco having humored him.

First, they removed their shoes and socks together, barefoot now, followed by their pants and boxers, their loose-hanging shirts hiding their groins and bottoms from view.

Harry cast the spells that they had discussed then, both of them setting their wands beside their clothing behind the invisible magical barrier as their lower halves blurred to conceal their parts thoroughly.

Then they removed their shirts slowly, never taking their eyes off each other as they undid the buttons and then shed them, tossing them with the rest of their garments.

They stepped closer to each other, Harry placing his hands on Draco's slim hips lightly, shivering at the contact, his eyes drifting closed when the Slytherin kissed him.

They kissed hotly for several minutes, the Gryffindor's hands tightening their hold at Draco's waist when the blonde gripped him roughly by the dark hair at the nap of his neck.

Their audience sat riveted, all but Blaise.

"Hufflepuffs," Zambini jeered tauntingly. "Get a move on!"

"_Hufflepuffs_?" Harry gasped as he pulled away reluctantly to stare at Draco. "I'll show him Hufflepuffs! I'm more Snake then any of them will ever be!"

Draco looked confused when Harry turned his head to look at Blaise, his emerald eyes burning as he opened his mouth, a loud string of unintelligible, but clearly aggressive, hisses filling their ears.

"Ohh! Sounds like I hit a nerve!"

Harry growled in frustration, pushing Draco down to sit on the thin, cream-colored mattress that the Slytherin had conjured, ignoring his grey-eyed look of surprise.

"Sit," he said simply, lying down on his back on the mattress with his feet facing him.

Harry smiled seductively, lifting his left leg, running the bottom of his foot down the blonde's chest slowly, sensually.

Draco had no idea how he made that sensual, but he did, a soft gasp escaping his parted lips when Harry's toes stroked over his slightly-excited shaft, making it stiffen instantly in reaction.

He actually quivered when Harry's strangely-flexible toes curled around his cock almost lovingly, stroking up and down his length slowly.

Then the Gryffindor released him with obvious reluctance, rolling over and going to his hands and knees, lowering his head down to rest his cheek against the mattress so that his face was toward the Slytherin's, offering himself to Draco unconditionally as he closed his eyes.

Malfoy shuddered, a soft sound that he barely heard escaping him at the beauty of the sight before him, moving closer to Harry and running a hand along his spine, feeling him shiver in helpless response.

Then Harry's hips jolted forward, a loud-cry escaping him as he arched his spine and threw his head back unconsciously when two, _two_, of the Slytherin's oil-wet fingers abruptly found their way inside him, panting raggedly as he lowered his head again to press his forehead against the mattress, his fists clenching and unclenching where they rested on either side of his head, his upper-thigh muscles quivering helplessly as Draco's fingers stretched him with surprising gentleness.

"Are you alright, Pot- Harry?" Malfoy asked softly as he prepared him.

"Never been better," he answered truthfully. "Feels great.."

Apparently, that was all that Draco needed to hear, because he started preparing him in earnest then, making the Gryffindor shudder and whimper quietly.

Then his fingers were gone, leaving him bereft, empty and aching for more, until he felt something _hot_ and oh-so-_hard_ nudge against his backside, Draco's chest firm against his back as his burning tip brushed the rim of his slick and pulsing entrance lightly.

The Slytherin's stared with mouths open and eyes wide, knowing what was coming next, hardly believing that Potter was actually going to go through with this.

Then Draco rolled his hips forward, moving above him, and they were one.

Harry's mouth opened soundlessly, his emerald eyes rolling back in his head, a strangled groan finally escaping his throat at the exquisite-agony he felt at _finally_ having the other male deep, _so deep_, within him, squirming beneath him, coming hard the exact instant that Draco started to thrust into him with contradicting rough-tenderness.

Draco kept moving, moaning as Harry's muscles tightened and pulsed around him as the other man climaxed, hearing the Gryffindor whine as he trembled underneath him, clearly getting aroused once more as he moaned and panted loudly.

Both of their naked bodies were drenched in sweat, creating a delicious, wet-friction where they slid against each other as they moved, faster now as they got close to release.

Draco made a loud, wailing cry that would have embarrassed him if he had not been so _hot _with need, spilling his seed into the Gryffindor's nether-entrance hard and fast, sagging over him weakly as he felt him release as well with another loud-cry of pleasure.

They clung to each other then, panting and shaking, Draco pressing his lips to the exact center of Harry's sweat-slick shoulders, strangely reluctant to withdraw from the comforting warmth of his body.

Odd, he thought vaguely, his mind fuzzy with peace and pleasure, he had never wished to linger after sex before, but, for whatever reason, he did now, with Harry.

It was different with Harry.

What, exactly, was different, he wasn't sure, but he intended to find out.

Both of them were so out of it, they didn't even notice when all of their spells but the concealing one were dispelled by the watching Slytherin's numerous wands quickly.

The two finally separated with obvious reluctance, laying down together on the small mattress and spooning, Harry's backside nestling perfectly into the curve of Draco's groin as he smiled and closed his green eyes contentedly, happy to just be held in his arms and against his strong chest tenderly.

"I love you, Draco.." he whispered softly, but, unfortunately, loud enough to be heard by everyone in the common room since the spells were gone.

All the other Slytherins waited with bated breath for Malfoy's answer, watching them both closely with narrowed eyes.

"Harry, I.." Draco fumbled awkwardly for the words, struggling to make sense to the other male.

"I don't know what love is. I've.. I've never had it.. I feel sort of.. happy. Peaceful. Like floating, I suppose. But I don't.. I don't know what word to put with these emotions-"

"_Shh_," Harry soothed him, rolling over to press a single finger to his lips gently. "I do, my Heart. But, I love you, and I can wait until you're ready to say it back."

"How do you know that I will?" Draco asked, his gray eyes actually holding venerability as he looked back at him.

"I just do. I gave you my first time, Draco. I wouldn't have done that if I hadn't been fairly certain that you would feel the same way about it that I do. I trusted you, and I felt little pain, that's enough for me to know. If you didn't care, then it wouldn't have been as wonderful as it was. And it was, trust me."

"So.. it was a test?"

"_No_! I would _never_ do that to you, Draco.. Regardless of what happened after, I wanted you to be my first. I want you to be my only.."

Draco stared at him, speechless with shock, squeaking in surprise when Harry grabbed his left arm, pulling him down on his belly onto the mattress and straddling his waist with his body, one leg on each side of his slim hips as he sat lightly at the small of his back and stared down at his quivering form with a gentle smile.

"Harry.." Draco whispered nervously, swallowing audibly. "Don't.."

"Shh.. I won't," the Gryffindor promised him, his emerald eyes so tender. "That's not my way. Just let me love you.."

Harry shifted until he was on all-fours above him, lowering his head down to hover just above the middle of his shoulder blades, loving the sight of all his pale, creamy skin as his eyes followed the gorgeous curves of his naked body.

Draco trembled, feeling the heat of the Gryffindor's breath at his nap, his gray eyes widening as he gasped softly, his pink lips parting in surprise as he felt the hot-wetness of Harry's tongue touch the back of his neck, leaving a warm-cool trail of saliva as he slid the tip down all the way along his spine, shivering as he got closer to the small of his back as he moved his own body downward so that he could reach, but never letting up the pressure of his tongue.

Then Harry's tongue slipped between the perfect swells of his alabaster backside, and Draco tensed, his beautiful face twisting with intense pleasure as he tightened his hands around the thin mattress, a strangled-cry escaping his chest when Harry's hot tongue swirled over his hole, pressing flat against the opening before licking all the way up his divide lovingly.

He gasped again, panting heavily, his muscles tensing and rippling as his back arched in helpless reaction when the dark haired male's tongue was abruptly shoved through the tight ring to slide into the place where _nothing_ had even been before. Within him.

"_Harry, ahhhh_! _Raistlin Majere's Staff, that's good_!"

Harry smiled inwardly, and Draco could tell that his breathing was ragged with his excitement as he swirled and twisted his hot, wet tongue inside the Slytherin, feeling his stomach clench down tight when the Gryffindor groaned low against his opening, astonishing Draco with the obvious fact that he really seemed to enjoy tasting and touching, _oh touching_, him there, tensing further, his gray eyes closing tightly as his back arched backward again, impossibly far as he _screamed_ out his pleasure at the top of his lungs, climaxing _again_ at just the wonderous feeling of his mouth on him there.

He rolled over weakly when Harry moved off of him, the brunette moving to lie down facing him again, his long blonde hair sticking to his face and neck with perspiration, smiling when Harry reached out to brush the limp strands back from his face and neck gently with soft green eyes, leaning his head forward to place a brief, thoughtfully chaste, because of where his mouth had just been, kiss on his silk-smooth lips.

"So.. before.. you said that you didn't want to be with Ginny Weasley like everyone thought.. May I ask why?"

"You're kidding, right? She's like a Saint. Can you imagine the look of horror on her face if I told her that I wanted to taste her ass? I'm one hundred percent gay, Draco. Every sexual thought that I have is about how to love and pleasure a _male_ body. _Your_ body. They always have been."

Draco shuddered, his gray eyes darkening as he looked at him, moving to kiss Harry hard and deep, not caring about the taste as he pushed him down on his back on the mattress and straddled his body, kissing him with rough-tenderness for long moments before pulling back reluctantly, both of them panting raggedly as he leaned their foreheads together, the two of them shaking as they clung to each other tightly.

"Harry Potter?.." Draco said softly, staring deep into his eyes.

"Yes?.." he whispered in inquiry.

"Will you.. be my boyfriend?.. Please?.."

Harry smiled at him, and his face was _so beautiful_ because of his love for Draco.

"I thought you'd never ask…"

Then they were kissing again deeply, not caring as the Slytherins looked on with shocked faces.

**~End~**


End file.
